This invention relates generally to heating apparatus and deals more particularly with a solar heating system having improved heat storage and a back-up burner for supplemental heating.
One of the principal problems associated with all solar energy systems is their lack of capability to supply adequate energy at times when there is a prolonged lack of sunshine, i.e., during extended periods of cloudiness. In the past, it has not been possible to economically store enough energy to compensate for the cloudy periods which inevitably occur in most areas. Consequently, it has been necessary to provide a conventional furnace for heating on those days when the solar heating system is unable to supply sufficient heat. This results in the need for a complete conventional furnace system and associated duct work in addition to the solar heater, and the equipment costs are prohibitive. Furthermore, the conventional furnace must operate more than is desirable due to the lack of effective storage of the heat which is derived from the solar heater.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a solar heating system which is constructed and arranged to store heat more effectively than the systems which have been proposed in the past.
Another object of the invention is to provide a solar heating system having a back up burner which is incorporated directly into the system in order to supply supplemental heat when needed. Incorporation of the back up burner directly into the solar heating system makes possible the use of common components such as duct work and blowers. As a result, there is no need for a separate complete furnace system to provide back up heating capacity, and the equipment costs are reduced accordingly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a solar heating system which is improved in its ability to effectively collect and extract heat. A controlled mirror serves to reflect sunbeams into the furnace and onto a large magnifying glass which concentrates the heat on a mass of bricks located within the furnace.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a solar heating system which is simple and economical to construct and install and which lends itself to connection with conventional duct work.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.